Companion animals such as dogs and cats are frequently reported having skin and hair coat problems: dry skin, desquamation, pruritus, excessive shedding and dull hair coat. Long term skin problems increase susceptibility to infections and the severe cases of skin problems may develop into lesions (e.g. pyotraumatic dermatitis) and boils (e.g. furunculosis) which are often difficult to treat. Dietary strategies for prevention and treatment of skin problems and to complement or replace long term medicinal treatment have been explored [1, 2, 3]. Dietary formulations based on plant oils such as sunflower oil, olive oil, linseed oil, black currant seed oil, evening primrose oil, borage oil and fish oil, have been used to alleviate skin problems [4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9]. Fatty acids such as linoleic acid (LA), alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), gamma-linolenic acid (GLA), stearidonic acid (SDA), eicosapentaenoic acids (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) are components of these oils and have been identified as the most important fatty acids with biological activity regarding skin health. In popular media and commercial messages involving dietary fatty acid supplements the ratio of dietary n-6 and n-3 of 5:1 is considered to be optimal. Expert committees have concluded that the n-6:n-3 ratio is not helpful and may in fact distort the analysis of dietary fatty acid intake data [10]. Use of simpler ratio of LA to ALA has been recommended until more is known about the relative potencies of various n-3 fatty acid types [10]. Because the enzyme that produces GLA from LA, Δ-6 desaturase, has low activity in the skin, dietary GLA is thought to be important for skin health [11]. Combinations of dietary GLA and EPA are thought to be more effective than GLA alone with respect to skin health [7]. Thus, number of fatty acids with bioactivity towards the skin have been identified, but no consensus with respect to optimal fatty acid ratios exists. In humans, hempseed oil has been shown to be effective in treating patients with atopic dermatitis at a dose of 30 mL/day in a recently published clinical trial [12]. The type of hempseed oil used in this study is characterized by having a ratio of LA:ALA of 3:1, a ratio of GLA:SDA of 3:1, a ratio of LA:GLA of 14:1 and a ratio of ALA:SDA of 11:1.